Love Will Find Us: Once Upon A Time
by Duranchains
Summary: This is my very first story on fanfiction and with writing. Basically this story will be about how it takes many struggles for these two soul mates to realize that they are made for each other. Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Families will get in the way of there love. This is not based on the show but another show from a different culture.
1. Chapter 1

Love Will Find Us

Intro

Cora Mills is the mayor of Storybrooke and her husband Henry mills is the owner of the entire town. They have two daughters the older one named Zelena Mills and the younger one named Regina Mills. Zelena is married to Gold. They all live in a mansion and being the rich and powerful family in the town gains them respect from the town people.

Cora Mills like to have control over everything that relates to her and her family. While her husband Henry is open-minded person with a kind and soft heart. Most of the town people are afraid of Cora but they don't dare go against her.

Zelena Mills (23 yrs old) older sister of Regina Mills and first daughter of Cora and Henry and she works for her mother. She is also exactly like Cora and she never disobey her mother and likes to do things that will please her mother. She is married to Mr. Gold, who owns a pawnshop. She is jealous of Regina because their mother is pretty possessive of Regina and wants her younger daughter to be married into a wealthy family.

Regina Mills (20yrs old) second daughter of Cora and Henry. She is a kind and softhearted person like her father. She loves her parents very much but she also fears her mother because of that she does what ever her mother ask her to do.

(EMMA) will be a male, named Emmett Swan Nolan (24 years old) lives in New York. Runs the famous Nolan construction company, oldest son to Mary Margaret Nolan and David Nolan and older brother to, (ROBIN HOOD) will be named, Robin Nolan. Emmett will be shown as closed hearted person who had his heart broken by the girl he loved who betrayed him so he doesn't trust woman anymore specially when he thinks or feels that they are trying to manipulate him with their emotions.

Mary Margaret and David Nolan have retired from their company so they have passed it down to Emmett to run it.

(RED) will also be a male named Ruben. He will be Emmett's childhood best friend. Ruben's grandmother runs a famous restaurant in NY. Both of their families have a close relationship.

Belle- works in Emmett's company as a receptionist. Will be Regina's cousin. Belle is friends with Katherine who also work with her in Emmett's company. They are also roommates.

Chapter 1

The mansion of a house is pretty big with several rooms some occupied and some unoccupied but used as guest rooms for the guests whenever they have any. They have their personal maids and personal drivers. Regina's room is upstairs as well as Zelena and Gold's room is upstairs too while Henry and Cora has their master bedroom downstairs. The mansion also has a huge kitchen on the first floor with sitting room. Outside the mansion there is pool in the background while it's surrounded with decorative bushes and there is an apple tree at the middle in front of the mansion. There is also a green house.

It was 7 in the morning, when a door was opened and the blinds were opened to let the sunlight into the dark room. Footsteps were heard roaming around the room and were stopped at the corner of the bed, where someone was soundly sleeping.

"Regina" Cora said as she tried to wake up her daughter from the sleep. The body started to move little bit. "Regina wake up, its morning time already" spoke Cora again.

Just then Regina stated to get up from the bed and when she opened her brown eyes she was met with her mother staring at her.

"Good morning mother," said Regina. "Good morning Regina, did you sleep well my daughter?" asked Cora. "Yes mother" replied Regina.

"Good, now then you should go take a shower and get ready for today, there will be guests today that will arrive around 9 and I want you to look your best as possible" demanded Cora with stern voice.

After hearing that tone in her mothers voice Regina started to worry about these guests as to why they were coming to their house. And Regina knew well enough already that her mother have been looking for good settled man that will be suitable to marry her daughter. She knew she didn't wanted to get married yet but she couldn't go against her mother's wishes either. So she got up and replied, "Yes mother, I will be down shortly" after hearing that Cora left her room to go downstairs.

Regina then went to her bathroom to go take a shower and get ready for the long day ahead of her. 30 minutes later she was all done and ready wearing a most elegant, beautiful looking red dress that fit all her curves and showed off her shoulders_. "Why can't my mother understand that I do not want to marry to a man a I don't know anything about no matter how rich they are? Why cant she understand that I want to fall in love with the person choose to see fit?"_ she sobbed out at her reflection in the mirror, wishing and praying in her heart for someone to hear her thoughts and desperation.

Just then she heard a knock on her door " Lady Regina" said one of their maids "your mother is expecting you in 15 minutes" spoke the maid again. "Thank you Sarah, I will be downstairs in about those minutes," replied Regina. Then she heard footsteps descending downstairs. Right after 15 minutes were up, Regina was coming down from her room into the living room where everyone was sitting around on the leather-clad sofas.

"Good morning everyone" Regina says softly to everyone. They all reply her with a good morning as well.

As soon as Regina sits down next to her sister " It seems mother has finally found a right man for you Regina" says Zelena in a taunting way. When Regina looks up to her mother it conforms her fears from while ago.

Regina tries to protests " but mother-" but Cora interrupts her by saying " Regina, the guests that are arriving today will include your future husband with his sister in law, I expect you to honor my wishes by marrying this man. He is very handsome, educated and rich man with a good family honor."

All Regina could do was say "yes mother" to her mothers demands. As she looked up to her fathers face she could see his inability to go against his wife and she could hear her sisters sneer towards her.

"You should considered yourself lucky dear sister that you are getting married into a wealthy family" says Zelena with jealously. And Regina could sense it and she knows she will never be able to make her sister love her the way she loves her sister.

"Yes you should, dearie," agrees Gold.

All Regina could do was nod she felt so hopeless and trapped with this newfound turn of events in her life. She was hoping if only she could find a way to avoid this situation but she knew better than that she possibly couldn't.

"Madam mayor" one of their maid says " it seems like our guests are little bit early in their arrival" they all hear her say.

"Thank you Laura, would you be so kind to show them their way to our living room?" asks Cora. "Yes Madam mayor" replies Laura as she leaves to attend the guests.

"Regina, the guests that are coming are from New York, the man you will be meeting is named Robin Nolan with his sister in law, Marian Nolan. It seems his parents are out of the country at the moment and it is his older brother who is the head of their architecture company and Ruben is partnered with his brother in the company so they share equal assets. I have learned all about them that I needed to know through resources and agreed to meet with him today so, I would like for you get along with him and learn about each other." Cora explains.

"Yes mother!" is all Regina could say.

"Madam mayor the guests are here," informs Laura.

When Regina looks towards the entrance of the living room she sees a man whose tall, handsome, good looking and have a nice figure, wearing a gray suit with a red tie; standing next to him is a woman little shorter than him reaching him right bout his shoulders, wearing a tight black dress with open brunette hair flowing around her shoulders with a little purse in one of her hands.

When she catches the mans eyes; she gets lost in the greenish eyes of his but snaps out of her trance when she hears her mother say her name with a stern voice " Regina!" that's when she notices that everyone has gathered around them and that she's the only one standing far away from the group.

"I am very sorry for my rude behavior; my name is Regina Mills" introduces Regina herself to the two people.

As Regina offers her hand to Robin and he says "Its lovely to meet you Miss Regina; you may call me Robin and this here next to me is, Marian Nolan, my sister in law" and kisses the back of her hand, then looks towards Marian.

"Its nice to meet you both as well Mr. Robin and Marian" replies Regina as she feels her self getting lost by again looking into his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the introductions were done, they all sat around the living room area. As the discussion were going on Regina started to think to herself for what her future was going to be from now on. She knew nothing she would do help her out of this arranged marriage her mother has put into. As she observed Robin, she how he talked so professionally to her mother, just the way her mother would approve of. She couldn't find anything wrong with the guy; he was a businessman, handsome, and very respectful. While she was dazed out from the whole conversation, she felt a pinch from her sister on her arm and she glared to her.

"Mother's been trying to gain your attention, Regina", said Zelena with a smirk on her face.

"Regina dear?" said Cora in a stern voice.

"Yes Mother", said Regina while nervous.

"I would like you to accompany Mr. Robin alone for a little so, you get to know your future husband", explained Cora.

"Of course mother", said Regina. She wasn't shocked to know that her mother didn't ask for her approval for the marriage and she knew she couldn't protest anyways so it was pointless to voice her thoughts on the matter.

As her and Robin walked up to the rooftop, both didn't say anything to each other until they reached the rooftop and sat opposite of each other on one of the table set.

It was Robin who spoke first, " I know your mother didn't ask for your approval but I do want to make sure if you want to marry me or no an d I hope you would give an honest answer, Regina."

She looked up at him and into his eyes and saw how sincere he was being towards her, she didn't know if she should be honest or not. She knew even if she was to say no her mother wouldn't care and she would end up marrying Robin. But one thing was clear, at least he was considering about her on this matter compare to her mother, who didn't care at all of what she thought.

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Robin, but you need not to worry about myself, I have know about this arrangement before you arrived and whole heartily agree with what my mother approves of", she made it sound so sure that even Robin couldn't tell if she was being honest as he looked at her.

"Yes of course you knew, I just wanted to make sure. And please call me Robin there are no need for formalities since we are going to be wedded soon", he replied.

Regina only nodded. She didn't know what to do or say after that. She felt so awkward, so right when she started to think of something to talk about, Zelena interrupted them by letting them know that their presence was needed downstairs in the living room.

As both of them got up to move towards the stairs, they accidently bumped into each other. This action made Regina lose her footing and soon she was falling down to the floor but before she could hit the floor, two arms circled around her waist to prevent her fall. When she opened her eyes she was staring deep into greenish eyes of her future husband. They kept on staring until Regina remembered that her mother would be furious if they don't get a move on. So she slowly moved out of Robin's strong arms.

Soon they both were inside the living room sitting next to each other while the others were sitting around them.

"Mrs. Nolan and me has decided to do the engagement ceremony today in the evening, is that fine with you Mr. Robin", Cora asked while looking at the couple.

Robin and Regina looked at each other after hearing this. Regina then looked up to see her mother glaring at her so she looked back to Robin and conformed with her eyes that she was fine with this arrangement and that's when Robin nodded his approval to everyone. It warmed her heart to know that the man who she was going to spend her life with cared about how she felt about everything because of this Regina's fear started to fade a little over this whole ordeal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While there was still time for the engagement ceremony, which Cora decided to leave until evening time. As for Robin and Marian, they were staying in separate guest rooms upstairs close to Regina's room.

There was a knock onto Robin's door, as opened the door he saw it Marian on the other side. He let her in and closed the door behind after he made sure no one was around his room.

"It looks like you have taken quite liking to Regina for a first meeting and things are progressing quickly then we thought" said Marian all amused with everything that has happened.

Marian sat on the bed making herself comfortable and looks up at Robin who had a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong darling?" asked Marian as she got up to stand in front of Robin.

"Nothing in particular just thinking if what we are doing is acceptable!" sighed Robin.

"You do realize that we need this to happen in order for us to get what we want!" exclaimed Marian in a frustrated voice. She knew Robin still had hard time doing something like this but she couldn't get him to understand that they didn't have any other options.

" I have merely given you this option for correcting your mistakes, and don't you dare let me down this time Robin. We need this marriage to happen in order for us to pay our debts that we owe to your brother so, we can live our peaceful life again like before everything happened." explained Marian while looking at him.

"I know, I know! But couldn't there be any other way, this family believes that I am the second partner to my parent's company", Robin spoke while looking back at her.

"Which you are Robin. There is not doubt about it, and after this whole situation we will prove this to your brother that you also deserve a place in the company that your parents built and for that we have to do this and I know its not something to be proud of but we have so little time to have all the money we need to pay off", Marian rationalized.

"But Marian, what about Regina? What are we going to do about her? She seems like a such a nice person, we can't hurt her like this" asked Robin.

"It doesn't matter we are going to do what I planned to do, Robin. Oh and please be prepared for the evening occasion and keep charming our mayors little princess, Regina." said Marian in an irritated voice.

Without listening to his reply Marian walked out of the room leaving Robin all to himself to get ready for what was about to happen in few hours.

It was almost evening time, so Cora decided to gather everyone. All of the town people were gather in their mansion and it seems to fit everyone since it was little amount of people that showed. Some were afraid or quite likely didn't like Cora much so they didn't show up. Cora tried to gain everyone's attention that was present.

"Hello everyone, thank you for showing for this wonderful occasion and as most of you know today my youngest daughter, Regina, will be getting engaged to Mr. Robin Nolan" she finished saying while looking at everyone with a smile on her face.

Everyone clapped there hands some even cheered but most of it looked so fake and unreal that it confused Ruben and Marian but they let it slide. The family members didn't real change into anything specific, everyone was into wearing the same outfits from this morning.

Now it was time for the engagement that Robin and Regina were waiting for all day. As they were standing next to each other, they looked into each other's eyes. Robin noticed how the worry in Regina's eyes he managed to notice before was gone and replaced with hopeful eyes and it made everything more badly for him. He slowly put the ring onto Regina's ring finger and heard everyone clap. Then he slowly moved up his hand to Regina so she could put the ring on his ring finger, which she did while smiling up at him. And that's when everyone along with the family members cheered for them. From the corner of his eyes he saw Marian smile her devilish smile to him and he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had begun.

After the engagement ceremony everyone was in the dining area: eating. That's when Robin spotted Marian talking with Zelena and Gold. He walked up to her and excused her from Zelena and Gold, while dragging her up his room by her arm. As they went inside his room Marian snatched free her arm from his grip and yelled "What's wrong with you, Robin?"

"I am sorry!" he apologized and Marian nodded to say it was okay. "I am still not okay with all of this and it's taking a toll on me."

"I know how you feel darling but don't you let these emotions control you when its clear that you absolutely need to marry Regina," emphasized Marian.

This triggered something in Robin and he understood there really isn't any other way, "I know and I will", he spoke with determination while looking into Marian's eyes.

The celebration was going smoothly. But Regina couldn't find her fiancé anywhere as she roomed her eyes around. That's when she heard a voice behind her speak.

"Looking for Robin, dear" she turned around noticed it was her mother. Cora walked up to her daughter and led her into a corner from anyone eavesdropping in their conversation.

"Mother, I was just trying see where Robin went after the ring ceremony" Regina said with fear that she might have upset her mother.

"Regina Dear, I have been observing you all day and I have noticed you have taken a liking to him. Which is great and I hope it stays that way because I do not wish to see this getting ruined from your carelessness," demanded Cora. Then she pointed towards the living room " Robin and Marian just went to his room a while ago and you may go check up on them and bring them back to the party" Cora finished as she left Regina to do what she asked.

Regina did what she was told and was now standing in front of Robin's door. She could hear talking from inside and was debating if she should knock or not but later decided to knock. After few knocks the door opened and Marian greeted Regina. As she stepped inside the room while Marian closed the door, she noticed Robin standing up from the bed and walking up to her.

"Regina, what brings you to my room? Is something wrong?" he asked with worry, which didn't go unnoticed by Marian or Regina.

"Nothing is wrong, I was just merely looking for you to see if you were enjoying yourself in the party but couldn't find you there so heard that you were in your room with your sister in law" told Regina.

Robin stepped back a few feet and looked at Marian who had a angry expression on her face that's when Robin spoke "Marian, could you please give us a minute?"

Marian hesitated at first and turned to leave the room but not before glaring daggers at Regina. As the shutting of the door was heard Regina looked at Robin who was looking back at her, which caused Regina to turn away and blush.

Robin seeing this spoke again, "I am sorry I left you out there alone. I'll make sure to not let it happen again." He walked up to Regina and she noticed his presence was to close to her and that's when his strong arms engulfed her into a hug, which she reciprocated back. Robin feeling her arms around him smirked to himself, knowing fully well that there won't be any problems in their plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their embrace was interpreted by ringing of a cell phone. It was ringing from a table beside them; they broke from their hug feeling shy and nervous about the whole situation. Both didn't know what to say to each other that's when the phone started ringing again, that's when Robin decided to pick up his phone.

"Hello, Robin speaking" he said into his phone. After hearing the voice from the other side Robin's faces lost all of its color so he put the phone on hold and looked at Regina.

"I need to take this call, could you please go downstairs without me, I will be there when I am done talking" he said while keeping control over his voice. Regina walked out of the room feeling all confused and scared. The nervous look in Robin's eyes didn't go unnoticed by her even thought he tried to hide it. As she went down the stairs she looked around and saw Marian talking to her mother. She decided to walk towards them and see what they were talking about.

"Have you guys taught about when the marriage will take place?" Regina heard her mother ask Marian. Right when Marian decided to answer she looked towards Regina and said " I think its better if you ask Robin and Regina when they would like to seal the deal" Regina noticed how Marian's looks moved past her so she decided to look behind and saw Robin was walking towards them also. She noticed how shaken up he looked so decided to ask but got interrupted when Marian voiced her concern "What's the matter, Ruben?"

All three of them looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "I would like to have a family meeting after the party, please. It is urgent, I just received a call from work" right when he said "work" Marian looked at him and confirmed her suspiciousness of what this meeting might be about.

"I believe I can arrange that right now since most of the guests have already gone and I can let the others know that we are done for today" Cora said with authority.

In no time everyone was gone, Cora really did have so much power over everyone and nobody went against her wishes. Now only the family members were gathered in the living room.

"So what is it that this meeting is called for?" asked Henry Mills.

"That's what I am about to get on to." Robin let everyone know. He looked at everyone and then at Regina and decided to speak then.

"I just received a call from work, and I have to leave in three days" he said while still looking at Regina.

"We don't see anything wrong here Mr. Robin!" voiced out Zelena.

"The problem is that I don't know when I will be able to come back from New York. And I was wishing if it was possible for me to marry your daughter in one of these three days I have" he hoped while trying to read everyone's reaction.

"Surely, you can we done with your work in few months, Mr. Robin" protested Gold.

"If it was that simple I wouldn't have brought this topic up. What I am trying to say is that this project that I have taken the responsibility of might take me a year or two to get it done with and I would not be able to spear off any time for anything in those years" he confessed.

This new information got everyone startled. Regina was more concerned than anyone, she didn't know what to feel, she knew her mother wouldn't keep her at here just so she can wait for Robin to come back, she knew after hearing this her mother will finally seal the deal of her future. What bothered her the most was that she wouldn't get to know Robin completely since they have so little time to learn about each other and they barely even speak to each other now.

"I think it is fine to agree with marriage this early since you and my daughter are already engaged and I see no problem with this new development" decided Cora.

It was settled right then and there that Regina and Robin will be married in three days short which Regina had no say in and couldn't help but feel hopeless. Her whole future was decided in one day and she herself didn't have any power to do anything about it.

Cora's office

Everything was happening so quickly that Cora didn't know how to get all the arrangements done in this short time. She was pacing back and froth in her office trying to think of something. In that time there was a knock on her office door. Her secretary came in and said, "Mrs. Mills, your husband is here to discuss something with you." "Let him in!" ordered Cora.

As Henry entered his wife's office, Cora asked, "What is it that you want to discuss, dear?"

"I just wanted to ask, is it really okay to have this marriage happen this quickly?" he confronted.

"My dear husband, there is no need to worry, I know what I am doing and this marriage will provide good future for our daughter" answered Cora.

"Is it not possible that we let Regina wait until Robin is done with his work, surely he can come back afterward since they are already engaged" informed Henry with hope.

"No, I can not have my daughter waiting I don't know for how long at home sitting and doing nothing, I have decided with Marian the marriage will take place tomorrow morning. And I believe only the family members will be present for this wedding since its on short notice" Cora said while looking at her husband, who could only nod in approval. "As you wish, dear" said Henry.

Robin's Room

Pair of lips were locked onto each other, a moan was heard from one of the bodies that were tangled up with the each other. Both were getting so lost in their lust that they didn't realize they weren't in their own bedroom. That's when Robin jolt open his eyes and tried to move the other person away from him.

"We can't do this while we are here, what if someone found out about us!" said Robin softly with worry.

"Don't worry darling, nobody is coming up here, everyone is so busy with getting some of the arrangement done for your wedding with Regina tomorrow" Marian said with lustful eyes for Robin. As she tried to grab onto Robin again, she noticed how he try to avoid contact with her. This only fueled her anger more, "I don't understand why you are trying to avoid physical contact with your real wife, darling. Surely, I hope you are not starting to feel for Regina because let me inform you after this wedding, we are not taking her with us to Canada. We are only doing this to get the property papers under her name. So we can sell that property to pay back money that we owe," Robin, noticed her jealously for Regina. But he knew what she was saying was true.

"I know, the call from yesterday was for that reason, they gave us a week to pay back all the money we owe in Canada," he informed Marian. All she could do was nod to him.

"Then you better make sure to get her signatures on those papers. Because the day after tomorrow we will be leaving for Canada" Marian notified Robin.

As her hand grabbed the door knob, she felt Robin's arm hugging her from behind, instead of appeasing her it made her more angry as she let out "I bet hugging Regina must have felt good also" she sneered at him.

Robin turn her around to face him and yelled, "Don't you dare start this bullshit with me Marian, you should know I have to do these formalities to get Regina's trust."

All Marian did was smiled a little "Are you sure you are doing this just because you have to or is it that you really do want to feel her around yourself" Robin was staring dumbfounded at her "Don't think that I didn't notice the way you show your worry for her, the way you look at her and how you hugged her when you thought I left you guys alone but I didn't Robin, I saw it" she screamed at him.

Robin grabbed her around her shoulders tightly "You better lower your voice, if you don't then I know how to shut you up Marian. And yes I hugged her because I had to and no I don't have any feelings for her, you should know that better than anyone, you are my wife Marian; I only love you" he said softly to her, into an angry tone he continued "Now, next time watch what you are saying cause I won't be responsible for what happens if you are not careful" he threatened her. All Marian could was fall back on the bed crying her eyes out while Robin left her there to herself.


End file.
